A Yami of my own
by phys
Summary: A look into the life of Malik Isthar, befor and after Battle City …not very good with summaries, anyways One-Shot and R&R plz!


AN: this is my first fic ever and I hope you all enjoy it, I'll take very seriously your comments and corrections.

Summary: A look into the life of Malik Isthar …not very good whit summaries, anyways read if like and R&R!!

Discalimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor ti's characters.

****

****

****

****

****

**A Yami of my own**

**By phys**

Hatred, anger, fear, those are the ways people tend to react to my presence.

As if I didn't know what it is to feel like that, after all that's the main reason why I'm not alone anymore, you think I'm sounding weird now, don't you?....well wait until you hear my story, maybe then you'll understand, maybe.

You see not always it was like this, but it wasn't normal at all, unless you think that being born to watch over a tomb is…….well not in the 21st century. Well that's what my life was about until recently. After all my childhood was stolen by my own father as he turned it and my whole life into nothing, since I have use of memory I've been in pain, since the days I was hit for not acting like an Isthar should, to those painful hours when my back was scarred by my own father, no he could not tattoo all that crap, he had to use a knife and inflict the pain without trying not to. Then he enslaved me and my sister into the task of watching over that Ra-dammed grave, and all because everyone in whole Egypt thought the mighty Pharaoh would come as prophecies told. The same prophecies that were put in my back, at that time the only people that stood by me were my sister, Ichizu and my guardian, Odion.

 I believe I was born to be free, not to be the kind of person who stays in one place to do nothing, so one time I went against all the rules and ways of my family, I decided that I wanted out in the world, to be myself, and to see all the things I was missing.

At first it didn't go as planned, after that little stunt not just did I put the only two people I cared about in danger, my sister and my guardian, by but my father also went kinda nuts back then, he started to hit on my sister then it came Odion's turn, he was quicke knocked out, then I realized that he was after my ass.

Then it was when the fun part began, he started to pound on me, I swear I've never felt so angry before that moment, he, the same man who had ruined my childhood and hurt my family, was now beating on me, between his anger and the pounding, along my personal hate towards him, I felt a rush I've never felt before, for a moment there I felt free, I felt such power, and then, I lost total control of it.

Something had momentarily taken over me and was now taking care of the center of my fears and anger, in other words sending my father to the shadow realm, the sensations left my mind and body when my guardian Odion woke up from his own personal beating. I must say I never those sensations ever again.

After that tender episode, I set myself into the outside world, I learned the old ways of the ancient Egypt, about the prophecies and more about the Pharaoh.

I must say I was impressed with the kind of power he possesses and how these tree god cards could make it even greater, so I myself new goals, that when my sister and I started drifting apart.

I associated myself with some criminals who were after rare cards, so I thought I could use them to get what I wanted, the pharaoh's powers. I learned that I would need some ancient cards to get that power so I just went in the search of those, I think that was my first mistake, not fetch the cards but to want the powers of Pharaoh.

I must say I was impressed when I met the so called pharaoh, in brutal words he was a shrimp, who, if I may say, look way too cute for his own good. _*snicker*_

I wont say anything about his friends, I won't say anything about a girl who could get even in Ra's nerve with her talking, and a blonde dumb guy, who thought way too much about himself, ha!, he actually thought he could duel. I also won't say that there was this pedant, rich boy, who was actually after my same goals, the God Cards, I thought he could be an obstacle until I realized that he only wanted to be known as de Dueling Champion, my what a loser. And I won't even talk about a certain silver haired, angel-look-alike, who also had a Sennen item with him and talking about that certain Ring, he also had a counterpart, totally opposite from him, he was a spirit from ancient Egypt also known as a tomb Robber, apparently trapped inside the Ring, because he robbed the royal tombs, of course he was selfish, a bastard, and downright evil, of course I'm no one to talk.

When I learned about the counterpart thingy, I also found out about the Pharaoh true identity, apparently the little fellow was just the owner of the Sennen Puzzle, same item in which the legendary Pharaoh was trapped.

After getting to Domino city, I found myself in a full-of-sharks-sea, I realized that there were to many obstacles, I became really angered at that, I even felt those sensations growing in me again, in a way I was happy, if that's the right thing to say, because I felt powerful, but in a sense I was slowly becoming afraid of myself, specially when the finals started, when Odion, was hurt in battle, and my sister was around talking how deep inside I was of pure heart.

I recall getting specially scared after Odion's incident, the old sensations not just became stronger but in way locked me somewhere else, out of my body and away from everyone else, at moment I realized that the so called sensation was very much like that Ra-forsaken Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber, then I became aware of the other presence, it never was me it only slept inside me, and was now out there hurting everyone, full of hate and sediment of power. By the way I must say that he also wanted to kill me!

In the end it turned out, my sister was right and when I realized that I forfeited all my actions, let that dark side in me into the shadow realms, courtesy of the Pharaoh.

After that intense chapter I went back with my sister and Odion to Egypt.

_Dark side - Yami_, I never really gave much tought to the term until I saw my own dark side, in a way he had helped me, but in the end he wanted to kill me, I guess that unlike Yugi and Ryou the other two Sennen Item owners, who also had a "Yami", mine was really a **Yami**, even worse than Ryou's.

Sometime has passed since Battle city, I still have my Sennen Rod, but no long do I have to watch over the Grave of the coming Pharaoh, after all he's already come, and I never really like that job

I also have come to the conclusion that my Yami came out of the shadow realm, no one knows but I've noticed a presence watching over me, trying to find a way out, but I guess it'll take some time for him to come out, I also came to terms with myself that perhaps I can change my Yami for the better, of course I know that may be nearly impossible, but I guess that as along as he doesn't plan on killing me or anyone for that matter he can act however he wants, besides I really wouldn't oppose the idea.

Hatred, fear and anger is something I've felt towards myself, my yami and it's been felt towards me. For those reasons I've been alone a long time, but not anymore, because those are the feelings that let me have someone else and because that I'm not alone anymore, after all just like Yugi and Ryou, I have a Yami of my Own, and he didn't come inside an item nor is a Ra-knows how old spirit.

I just hope that someday he'll come out from wherever he's hiding and perhaps, we'll go play with the Pharaoh and his friends again.

Owari

Thnx for reading, Review plz!!


End file.
